Users today often use multiple mobile computing devices, as it is not uncommon for a user to have a smartphone and one or more tablets. Users also often communicate with others using mobile devices. In a browser-based computing environment, common on laptops and desktops, a user can perform a task via a web browser and can share the task state as a uniform resource locator (URL). The receiving user can typically click on the URL and see exactly what the sharing user sees. But because mobile computing devices operate in a closed environment, where most tasks are not browser-based, sharing a task state is limited to tasks using a mobile web browser, e.g., using a URL. Thus, a majority of the tasks performed in a mobile environment cannot be shared.